


Darling Spread Your Legs For Us

by warpedsoul



Series: Omega Ashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha Luke, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Ashton, Fluff, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Omega Ashton, Smut, Team Bonding, Top Calum, Top Luke, Top Michael, Triple Penetration, bc there isnt enough bottom slutty ashton, i feel the need to change this, i tagged fluff but it's mainly at the end, they fuck the shit out of ashton, this isn't fluffy smut hahahaahhahahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gets gang-banged while in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Spread Your Legs For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't think so many would want a part two.  
> Thanks <3  
> This took forever sorry.  
> There's a part one but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this.

"Round two?"

"Fuck yes." Ashton gasped as Calum rocked his hips down, his eyes fluttering shut.

Calum's fingers grazed over the omegas nipples, tweaking each harshly, eliciting a moan from Ashton.

Michael grabbed Ashton's ass, spreading him apart and licking over his hole. He swirled his tongue in tight little circles, drawing gasps and cries from the tanned boy above him.

Luke leaned down, biting and sucking Ashton's neck. The omega tilted his head back, his mouth parting as he let out little gasping pants. Luke kissed down his neck, reaching his collarbone and sucking another hickey there.

Michael hitched Ashton's legs over his shoulders, giving him better access. His dove his tongue in, licking around his hot velvety walls. He tasted sweet, and smelled musky, and Michael couldn't get enough of it.

Calum climbed off Ashton's lap, leaning down to pump and lick his cock. He took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around before sinking lower.

"Please - oh fuck, uh - please just fuck me already," Ashton moaned, arching up in pleasure.

They all pulled off at once, licking their lips at Ashton's groan of protest. Calum couldn't stop running his hands over Ashton, rubbing his chest and thighs, squeezing his ass.

"I call dibs on fucking him, you two already have." Calum mumbled, lining his dick up to Ashton's entrance. He looked into Ashton's eyes and winked before slamming into him. Ashton gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he arched off of the bed. Luke moaned at how wrecked and fucked out the tan omega looked, positioning himself over his face. His strawberry red lips opened as if on instinct, taking Luke's length quickly, deepthroating him easily as if he'd done it his whole life. He wouldn't mind doing it for the rest of his life, if anything. Michael grabbed his hard cock, stroking it a few times before sliding under Ashton and positioning himself at his hole. He carefully placed the tip at the rim, slowly pushing in. Ashton's slick made it easier for him to slide in, slowly but surely. The eldest rocked his hips down, needing to be filled desperately, as he fisted the bed sheets below him. He moaned around Luke's dick, causing him to thrust into his mouth. "Shit, sorry babe." Luke murmured as he pulled out, running his hands through Ashton's hair. "No, please, fuck my mouth, please." Ashton begged, little whimpers escaping his mouth as Michael gently rocked into him, quickly picking up speed. Luke groaned at the sight of the wrecked out boy beneath him, shoving himself into Ashton's mouth. Calum was relentlessly thrusting into the eldest, dragging his nails down Ashton's chest, catching on his nipples. The omega arched up, tears streaming down his face in pleasure. His dick was red and throbbing, and he was flushed from his face to his chest. Michael was now pounding into Ashton in such a fashion that when Calum pulled back, he pushed in, Ashton's prostate constantly being stimulated. Luke grabbed Ashton's hair, tugging on it roughly as he chased his release. "Fuck, m'close" Michael panted, his thrusts getting sloppy, Calum grunting in agreement. Ashton reached up and tapped Luke's thigh, causing him to pull out in confusion. "I want you to come in my ass." Ashton stated simply, pleading with his eyes. Luke moaned at the thought of fucking into the omegas tight heat again, and quickly rushed to find a position to ruin him. Luke slowly pushed in, watching as Ashton's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He roughly bottomed out, reveling in the broken shout he dragged from Ashton. "Knot me, please-oh god, fuck, uh right there yes-please knot me. Fill me up, make me scream please!" Ashton babbled, his voice and moans rising several octaves as he begged for release. They moaned as Ashton spread his legs as far as they could go, clenching and tightening around them. The three alphas shouted profanities, slamming in a little deeper one last time as they popped their knots inside the omega, moaning loudly as fiery hot pleasure coursed through their veins. Ashton's eyes rolled back and squeezed shut as his back arched up one last time, before he was screaming in ecstasy, the ball of pressure that had gathered in the bottom of his stomach exploding as his orgasm overtook him. He covered his chest and stomach in his hot seed, letting out pleasured little. "ah ah ah ah's" as he came down from his high. "Bond, me. Please? All of you, any of you, please?" Ashton gasped out. Luke, Calum and Michael all smirked at each other, leaning towards Ashton's neck and sucking their marks by the bonding area on his skin. They all immediately felt a warm sensation come over them, as they all suddenly gained an even stronger need to protect and love one another. They all shifted to a comfortable position, wrapping their arms around each other and intertwining limbs, pulling one another close. Ashton sighed at the feeling of his mates surrounding him, feeling their knots slowly shrinking back to normal. "I love you guys." He whispered softly, feeling a hand stroke through his hair, another up and down his side and back, a pair of lips kissing his neck. "We love you too." They quietly said, soaking in one another's presence. They wouldn't move for the world.


End file.
